Mibu Yagami
Yagami Mibu (壬生八神, Mibu Yagami), his very name is synonymous with the code of bushido, for he is a man of great honor, skill and renown. Once, he was but a wandering samurai devoted entirely to the art of combat. He fought and struggled through the tribulations of his life in the pursuit of knowledge and understanding. He sought revelation in the throes of battle, spirituality through the sword, and transcendence through victory and exaltation. Throughout his journey he did much good, for he brought about the downfall of many who would have seen the Land of Demons fall prey to corruption and destitution. Yet just as often, those who lusted for power, who saw him as adversary, who would sow the seeds of chaos rose against him. His destiny was one of conflict, of pain and suffering and unending bloodshed, but through it all he prevailed. On his journey he abandoned the blade in his hand to wield the sword of nature, bringing low all who dared to bar his path. But death begets death, and in time he realized his mistakes, pondered on his actions, and ultimately realized the truth of his destiny that lay behind him and before him. With this revelation, he abandoned the sword entirely to embrace his destiny. In that moment his mind and body transcended beyond the mortal coil, the manifestation of such a transformation beholden in the rippling pattern endowed within his very eyes. Yet the manner of his transcendence is what makes his governing thoughts and actions so mysterious, so radical and evoking as to shake the very world. He is a man of peace, who wishes it for his fellow man, but whereas others see the cycle of human nature as to be something to be crushed or overcome, Yagami views it as the very juncture in which man becomes god. Rather than subject his fellow man to pain, suffering or despair in order to force some radicalized reversal of that which governs their nature, Yagami believes that in order to achieve peace, one must first go through the crucible of war. He is now immortal, time as he perceives it is so otherworldly to normal humans, time has become immaterial. Humbly confident in his endeavor he will eventually bring forth a spiritual revolution for the rest of his people, even if takes a hundred years or a thousand, for humans are a group who grow only by pitting themselves against that which would destroy them. Appearance Personality As a human Yagami was reserved, but compassionate, lending his ear and if need be his skills to the ravaged populace of the Land of Demons. He was a man of few words and preferred to let his actions speak for themselves, and accordingly judged others by the same criteria. He was a warrior, who lived by a warriors creed, nothing more, nothing less. A wanderer by nature he would journey wherever his travels took him, finding contentment in the present, finding joy in the moments of peace he found and the company he kept. Never one to stay in any one area too long he forged friendships, found rivals to test his skill, and made many a bitter enemy. His outlook on life was simple, and his confident but humble nature had garnered much in the way of his charisma. Background Powers & Abilities Chakra Flow Kenjutsu Nenjutsu Sword Sage Arts Intelligence Other Skills Master Orator: Yagami is an exceedingly skilled master of the spoken word, able to maneuver himself into favorable situations and diffuse even the most hostile of situations. This of course is a result of his pacifist nature, preferring diplomacy over combat, and ability. Yagami appeals to both the passionate and logical side of a person to achieve this. He uses his words to first create an emotional connection with another and then using their own reasoning to achieve whatever agenda he has. Thankfully Yagami's motives are generally well-meaning, though it has been noted by , it is rather frightening how easily he can sway others. What is evident in his speech is that Yagami is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, often using suffixes such as ~dono or ~sama to whomever he is addressing, even those who consider him an enemy. Despite the infamy of his past, which made many in the Land of Demon's wary of his apparent new-found convictions, his persistence and genuine feelings of well-goodness, have many calling him a staunch ally, and valuable friend. But whatever his intentions, Yagami's words are a component of his fearsome power, they are enchanting as they are potent, slipping through the carefully placed defenses within the minds of others, and subtlety coaxing them into showing him varying degree's of favor. Those who have transcended the mortal coil and beyond the wheel itself possess an aura of such command and authority that other mortals can't help but bow before his words. Though he is a man with noble goals, the transcendence has altered his mindset to such a degree as to almost be alien. Those who have engaged with him at length in conversation find him somewhat unsightly; his beliefs, the way he see's the world are so beyond normal perception few can truly connect to it. However his vivid imagery and romanticism of his beliefs end up endearing them all the same. This is why there are those in the Elemental Nations who consider him not a savior but the greatest threat to their existence and rightly so. Warlords have been talked down into relinquishing their empires, nobles persuaded to turn from courtroom politics to more gentle endeavors. Whatever his proposed goals, Yagami is a man with layers of ulterior motives, and there is nothing that he has done that does not serve some hidden purpose. Immense Speed and Agility: Liquid movement, no other analogy exists to describe the way Yagami moves. It is a movement that flows from one form to the next, changing its cadence appropriately to the rhythms of his opponents, slipping through their attacks with masterful ease. There is nothing extraordinary about his movements, truly they are simple in design, lacking the flashy appeal most acrobats and ninja would have one believe to be true speed and agility. But in their simplicity lies the heart of it all, there is such comfort, such casual ease by which he dances around the whirling blades, fists and hell-fire hurled on the battlefield. There is no sense of urgency, almost as if he can read another's movements long before they are made, intuitively responding to their attacks with a well-placed step, or subtle shift in his frame to dodge within a hairs breath of an intended attack. So swift and subtle are his movements one would think he were an illusion; impossible to physically grasp. His form blurs into a haze that is all but impossible to track, as though immersing himself into the moment itself. Quotes Trivia